Somewhere Down the Road
by woundedhearts
Summary: This story is based on what i think Moose's happy ending should have been. What can i say i feel for the guy! :


Somewhere Down the Road

* * *

><p><em>we had the right love<br>at the wrong time  
>guess I always knew inside<br>I wouldn't have you for a long time_

* * *

><p>The small train station was crowded with people rushing to their destinations. Bailey always wondered how many were coming versus how many were going. Not that Kettlepod was such a bad place, but with the desolate feel of a small town existence it didn't feel like home either. Well, at least not to a young girl who dreamed of seeing the world.<p>

Often when she was in doubt or unhappy about something she'd make her way to this very place. She'd sit on a bench and just watch the people come and go. She'd day dream about where they were going, who they'd meet when they got there, what kind of life they would lead once they arrived. And although it was a fun pastime she'd always end up feeling a bit melancholy.

But today, it was finally her turn. Today she and her mother would board the train on their way to the big city and the plane that would take her to another world. Another place far from the daily duties of a farmer and the life lead by a farmer's daughter.

Glancing once more at the folder in her hand she smiled. On the cover she gazed at a picture of the S.S. Tipton, the ship that she would spend the next three years on. She'd be traveling and studying about places she'd only read in text books. And the thought made her heart once again leap for joy.

* * *

><p><em>Those dreams of yours<br>Are shining on distant shores  
>And if they're calling you away<br>I have no right to make you stay  
>But …<em>

* * *

><p>Moose made his way through the double doors still a bit hopeful that it wasn't too late. Searching his surroundings he finally spotted Bailey and her mother near a bench and found himself hoping this leap of faith would work in his favor. He'd always imagined he'd share his life as a farmer with his best girl. It never occurred to him that she wouldn't share the same belief.<p>

When she told him that she was leaving he felt like he'd been sucker punched and his heart sank to the knees. He just couldn't bring himself to understand what she found so dang fascinating about traipsing around the world on a ship.

But as he made his way over something gave him pause and he couldn't bring himself to move any further. So from a distance he stood and watched Bailey with her mother. The look on her face was one of pure joy and happiness. And he finally understood that he needed to let her go to finally give her the chance to find herself. Maybe if he gave her that time she'd eventually realize she was meant to be with him. Home in Kettlecorn. And so he'd wait.

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes goodbyes are not forever<br>It doesn't matter if you're gone  
>I still believe in us together<br>I understand more than you think I can  
>You have to go out on your own<br>So you can find your way back home _

* * *

><p>Moose boarded the ship with a smile. When he received the letter from London Tipton he couldn't have been happier. His Bailey was homesick. Whether she was homesick for him or the farm was still yet to be determined. But he knew it was a step in the right direction.<p>

The past few months he'd spoken with her over emails and phone conversations. She said everything was fine, but something told him that wasn't entirely true. When he'd spoken with her mom he kind of got an inkling of what that might be. Looking around this place he finally understood what that was, she was a fish out of water. She loved the traveling but no one saw her as more than a country bumpkin, which was fine with him because he was ready to take her home.

He was walking down the steps toward the sky deck when he spotted her. She was sitting at a table all by herself reading one of her many books and looking as beautiful as ever. He strutted over and sat down beside her. She looked nothing short of amazing.

"Moose, you're here," she smiled as he took her in his arms and twirled her around.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere down the road<br>Our roads are gonna cross again  
>It doesn't really matter when<br>But somewhere down the road  
>I know that heart of yours<br>will come to see  
>That you belong with me <em>

* * *

><p>The visit was going off without a hitch and soon he would have the chance to say what he came here to say. Too do what he came here to do. He was going to take his Bailey home. They'd just been appointed corn king and queen and were in good spirits. So he figured this was as good a time as any to talk to her. Taking her hand he led her into a corner so they'd have some semblance of privacy and he did just that.<p>

When he was finished he waited so he could give her time to process what he had just said. He could tell right away that she was unsure of her decision. He could always tell by the way her nose crinkled just so. So like a gentleman he stepped back and gave the time she needed to think about things. When she walked over to that scrawny boy that he'd met earlier something told him that there was more too it then simply heading home. When he sauntered over so he could listen a bit better he heard what he'd been waiting for.

"Cody what do you think I should do?"

"You should follow your heart."

"I think your right," when she turned to me I stood ready to welcome her back into my arms.

* * *

><p>Letting go is just another way to say<br>I'll always love you so  
>We had the right love<br>At the wrong time  
>Maybe we've only just begun<br>Maybe the best is yet to come

* * *

><p>She broke my heart. Sent me home without even a whimper. I realized something in that moment, hearts just like horses were meant to be broken. Still when I arrived home I told myself that she would change her mind.<p>

One day about a year later I was right. My Bailey came home. She had broken up with Brody or whatever his name was and was back home with me. Well on the farm at least. This was my chance, I was going to win her back once and for all. And with each visit I was coming closer and closer to owning her heart. Suddenly she was looking at me the way she used too. We were talking about things the way we used too. And I was as giddy as a schoolboy on Christmas morning.

When she graduated valedictorian from Seven Seas High I was standing there cheering her on. Two and a half months later she and I attended Kansas City University. I went into Agriculture and she trained to be the greatest veterinarian our county had ever seen. Maybe letting go wasn't such a bad thing after all because now we are married and happy as two people can be.

* * *

><p>Somewhere down the road<br>Our roads are gonna cross again  
>It doesn't really matter when<br>But somewhere down the road  
>I know that heart of yours<br>will come to see  
>That you belong<br>With me

* * *

><p>AN: Okay don't hate me because this isn't a Cailey story. But, I've always felt bad for Moose and I just had to give him at least some semblance of a happy ending.<p>

"Somewhere Down the Road" is a song sung by Barry Manilow.

Please read and review!


End file.
